Journey Back
by cheetar.birkett023
Summary: AU: Ichigo dies during the Fullbring saga and has somehow ended up in the past. Stuck in a form of a child and no longer a he, will Ichigo make it back to her own time. F!Ichigo/? Rating may change, chapter updated


**Bleach – Journey back**

AU: Ichigo dies during the Fullbring saga and has somehow ended up in the past. Stuck in a form of a child and no longer a he, will Ichigo make it back to her own time. F!Ichigo/?

**Chapter 1**

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_I couldn't believe it. I should have done but I didn't and now I am paying for it._

_It's been two years since Aizen was stopped and the loss of my powers due to my sacrifice to stop him. My sacrifice was the end of my shinigami status and the ability to see/sense spirits. Because of this my friends especially Rukia who stayed with me to I was unable to see her. I was grateful to them and her for doing so._

_I told them all that I was happily to live a normal life. I was lying, both to them and myself. The fact is that from the moment Rukia came and changed my fate. She led me into a life I was loving._

_So In tried live the normal life, it was difficult for the first six months. Especially when your friends left the class room and came back giving the tutor a stupid excuse. I was angry, upset and envious every time. But each time I felt those feelings the same thought came back each time._

'_There is nothing I can do, I'm just human, a normal everyday human.'_

_So instead I wore a mask, a sullen one I'll admit and pretended that it didn't bother me. I studied more and had gotten good grades. Heck I even took different martial arts classes just to keep occupied and to concentrate on something other than what I had lost._

_In doing so I hadn't realised that I had distanced myself from my friends and family. But I could tell there was something was wrong I just didn't know if it was me or then. So I did something that I thought I would never do. I went to the hospital._

_Turns out that I was suffering from depression. I had denied it of course, like anyone would do. A typical reaction. I took the medication, though they made me feel like a zombie and made me feel like someone else, but I took them. I didn't want anyone to know I was taking them, so I hid them, especially from my father. God forbid what would happen if he found them. Plus I don;t won;t anyone pitting me, that's the last thing I need._

_Then came Ginjo and the Xcution who helped me restore my hollow powers but then took them once I got them. Then I was stabbed with a sword by Rukia, that had been created by Urahara with the reshi from members of Goten 13. Then I went to stop Ginjo..._

'Dammit, why can't I remember what happened next and where the hell am I?' Ichigo thought but for the life of him he couldn't remember. The knowledge was there but for some reason it was out of reach.

Growling quietly, she punched the ground in frustration. Feeling this was not going to get her anywhere she looked around. All around him were trees, he properly was in a forest of some kind. Whilst he was looking around he noted that Zangetsu was not far from him. Getting up he quickly made his way over to pick it up. Noting it was taking him much longer to get there, it was as though he had legs of a child then an adult.

_'Wait, hold that thought'_ Ichigo thought once he reach his blade. Looking at hit he noted that the blade was also smaller then it was originally. _'Maybe Ginjou did something to me, no that can't be it?'_

Suddenly everything began to sink in. _'Wait! It's not only Zangetsu, the trees are also much taller then they should be. Did I somehow shrink or something?' _he thought if only there was something he could looked at to see his reflection, before noting the puddle further down the he ran over to it.

_'Please tell me its not what I think it is?'_ Ichigo prayed as he looked at his reflection. Nope, he had definitely shrank in size. Heck his body was that of a nine year old but that wasn't what making freeze like that of statue as he pointed at his reflection. _'That's not possible maybe I'm not a wake yet' _quickly he pinched his arm, nope he was definitely awake. _'What the hell am I supposed to do now, looking like this...?!'_

_Yep, you guessed it. Not only was his reflection showing him a nine year old child._

_But a nine year old, girl_, it was just too much. The last thing he remembered, everything was going black.


End file.
